The fix
by Harrypotterloveswweandtna
Summary: Steph only wanted to surprise him... Review please


I was going to surprise him. But i got the surprise. My plan was flawless,he and a bunch of his closest friends were going out to a popular club for his birthday and being the loving wife I am I said:, "Ok but I'm too tired to go, so just call me when you get there."

But I wasn't too tired in fact I was wide awake and as soon as he walked out of the door I put on that outfit he likes the one he said"drove him crazy".

And by time he called and told me that he was at the club I was already on the other side of the parking lot.

I waited a few minutes before I went in, and once I did guess what I saw Paul with his tongue down another girls throat, It looked like she had some kind of mouth cancer and he was trying to cut out with his . But I didn't cry no Stephanie Mcmahon doesn't cry over a man.

Stephanie Mcmahon gets even.

"And that's why i'm here talking to you." The blue eyed man who I'm talking to nodded strands of his blonde hair falling into his face as he did so.

"So why are you here?" I asked him.

"You know that whore who's over there sucking the plaque off of Paul's teeth?"

"Doesen't know that you're here either does she?" I asked.

"Nope." He said before ordering himself a fourth beer and me my fifth shot of Vodka.

And looking at him he's not bad looking he never was but before he was just another one of my dad's employees and besides i _was _married and i never really did get a really good look at him. His eyes were the most amazing,captivating shade of blue i have ever seen.

And i've heard that the best cure for a breakup is a good... how should I say it "time" Yeah a good time.

So i slide my hand over to his knee moving it slowly up his zipper.

"Steph, what are you doing? he said his voice cracking slightly.

This is the part where i play dumb one of my favorite part mostly because I almost never get to play it.

"What do you mean?" I said applying the most innocent face I could.

"You know what i mean."

I started fiddling with his zipper. "You want me to stop?" Then i started using this trick Trish Stratus taught me: start counting in your head and the longer it takes him to say stop the more he wants you. 1...2 ...3...If he stops me now i'll just leave... 4...5...6 ...with my dignity...7...8...9... and I'll forget this ever happend...10...11...12...and so will he...13...14.. "Stop." I "accidently" moved my hand over his already hard member. I don't get what the problem is I want him and he wants me. What's the big friggin' deal? Paul is the big Friggin' deal.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me out towards the dance floor.

Wait a minute I did not just channel my inner freak just to get a dance.

I guess he saw the look on my face be cause he shook his head and pulled me past the dance floor to a little room in the back.

How convenient. He opened the door for me. Wow I sure know how to pick 'em.

I shut the door behind us and not long after his lips were on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist gently pushing me against the door. I slipped my hands under his shirt,while he started lifting my dress up to my stomach and because the dress was so tight he was having problems.

"Need help?",i said finally breaking the kiss.

He smiled, "Yeah."

I reached behind my back and pulled down the zipper.

"That wasn't there before."

I laughed little removing his shirt and pulling his lips back down to mine.

20 seconds thats how long i lasted without his lips in case you were counting.

He pulled off my dress and started feeling up my legs.

I moaned softly into his mouth tracing his abs.

I started working on his belt which was giving me problems before he stopped me and took the damn thing off. He tried taking my bra off until he got fustrated and ripped it off.

I looked at him and the now worthless peice of fabric surprised.

"Now that was hot."

He smirked like the king of the world and he grabbed at my breast. A louder moan escaping me. Which of course added fuel to the fire and he was beaming from the inside and out.

I yanked at his pants and I was pleasantly surprised when i found out that he had went commando today. He lifts me up and my legs wrap themselves around his hips, my arms go to circle his neck while my back presses against the door. I've always liked a man who takes control, shocking isn't? Well, it turns me on. There's nothing more disappointing than having to lead a man into the act all by yourself.

But not Chris , he knows exactly what he's doing.

He kisses me again as his hands wrestles its way between our bodies and down between my legs. He pushes the panties to the side, his finger brushing for a short moment over my wetness. I shiver, I'm ready for him and I want him now.

I'm about to tell him that but all of a sudden he pushes his length deep into me and I'm left a quivering fool in his embrace. His cock stretches me in the most delightful way and the fact that this is Chris , a friend with whom I shouldn't be doing this at all only ads more fuel to the fire that burns my body.

He moans into my mouth, his hands cupping my ass to hold me up as he pulls and then pushes back into me, letting me feel all of him before repeating the action.

He started moving slowly, but by now his pace is picking up and I have to break away from his lips to throw my head back in delight.

" I moan his name and then I dare to look into his wild eyes. His cheeks are aflame with passion and his swollen lips are parted just the slightest bit letting his ragged breath come out.

Never had he looked better in my eyes

"You like that" He pants. It's not a question, he knows I like it.

"Yes, oh yeah" I nearly sob as he thrusts into me harder. God, I love this rhythm already and I lean to him to capture his lips with mine before pulling away once more only to bump my head against the door.

When we first started i hoped that Paul would walking and see me with another man.

And now I don't care, if I had known it was going to be this good with Chris I wouldn't had even started the thing with Paul and his sloppy lovemaking.

I moan and I bit hard on my lips and I trash wildly as he watches me, the intensity of his eyes focused only on my own eyes, it's almost obscene and I do everything in my power to hold onto his gaze it's just too fucking hard to maintain a bit of sanity. I'm getting delirious, almost to the verge of ecstasy and still he pounds harder and harder

"Don't stop" I moan and my head plunges forward so I can rest it into the crook of his neck. He nudges at my cheek with his and when I look up he captures my lips once again, this time I don't break away.

Then I feel it building inside of me and when it finally floods through my body in huge waves of pleasure he swallows my moans and whimpers while the force of my orgasm hitting me hard. He continues with his hard pounding and it takes everything in me not to scream and yell my lungs out.

I think I scratched him down his back a bit and maybe even pulled at his hair, I'm not really sure though, all I know is that he's not complaining.

He pulls away from the kiss but keeps his lips pressed against mine and as my body calms down I feel him throbbing inside of me and I can tell he's close.

He clutches hard at my ass and his thrust become harder, desperate kind of erratic. He is moaning and panting as he empties his seed into me and for a moment I'm afraid he'll drop me down on my ass so I wrap my legs tighter around him.

He doesn't drop me, and after his own body starts the process of calming down he just holds me there, pinned against his body and the door as our foreheads rest against one another.

It feels nice with him; even peacefully as I let my breathing mingle with his and the frantic beating of my heart goes slowly back to normalcy

"Wow" he pants and gives one final thrust. "Steph "He starts to speak but I

silence him by pressing my lips to his for a quick chaste kiss

I slid down collapse on the itchy carpet I feel like floating.

And as he sits down beside me he laughs and I do too. I dont know what's so funny but i'm guessing that were both kind of drunk.

"So how was I?" he asked.

"If possible even better than last time."


End file.
